Enderlox-A Deadlox fanfic
by writer888
Summary: When Ty gets bitten by the Ender Dragon, he immediately isolates himself from everyone. He eventually sinks into depression, and seeking for self-control, he wanders around until he meets a girl. Her name was Rachel...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I am getting bored after waiting for the votes to come in (see Sacrifice, A Skydoesminecraft fanfic), so I decided to start a new story. This has long been planned since I saw some Enderlox fan art, and it inspired me. Here is the link: fs71/f/2013/232/c/d/enderlox_the_story_cover_by_ **

**I do want to thank all my viewers, and yes, you can vote on here too ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**THREE YEARS AGO:**

**Ty's POV:**

We were winning. The Ender Dragon had only a bit of health left, and when we finished it off, we would have lots of experience. I shot my arrow right at its stomach, and it howled in pain. I moved in to deliver the killing blow while Sky dealt with the Endermen. But when I got close to it, it suddenly bit me on the shoulder. My shoulder was burning with pain, and I switched it to my left hand. I killed it, but a voice still rang in my head.

_There's no need to keep fighting. My job is already done._

The last word it said made me have a cold trickle down my back.

_Enderlox._

I collapsed. Sky ran toward me, and he supported me while we got to the portal that brought us home. I didn't even care if Sky carried me to the hospital. All I cared about was my shoulder, and it took all my willpower not to scream the pain out. The sky tilted and I felt dizzy and lightheaded. Finally giving up, I slipped into blackness.

**Time Skip! **

I knew I woke up because of the pain in my shoulder. I forced my eyes open and found Adam, Quentin, Jason, Mitch, and Jerome staring at me worriedly.

"I'm fine." My voice was hoarse. I sat up, ignoring the head rush, and Jerome handed me some water. I drank it thankfully, and finally noticed all the tubes that were hooked in my arm. I made a face, and Adam laughed a bit, since he knew I hated needles. Then his face became serious again. He waved for the others to go, and he began talking.

"I'm going to tell the truth, Ty, your health is critical. The doctors were checking you every hour or so. Even when it was midnight—"

"Wait," I interrupted. "I was out for how much?"

Adam's mouth turned into a grimace. "About 2 days or so."

"_Two days_?" My eyebrows pushed together, and Adam immediately backtracked.

"It wasn't that bad, I think it was actually one day."

Now I was the one who was grimacing, but my eyes landed on a tiny Ender Dragon. The adventure all began rushing to my mind, and the Ender Dragons' words echoed in my mind.

_There's no need to keep fighting. My job has already been done, Enderlox._

I snapped my head up, and my mind began dissecting what it meant. Its job has already been done. Its job was to make more Ender Dragons. It called me Enderlox. Ender Dragon, Deadlox. Enderlox.

I suddenly cursed, "Fuck!" and Adam jumped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ready to give me more painkiller.

I told him my theory, and suddenly, a wave of pain began to my shoulder to my elbow. Adam immediately pulled out his phone and started talking to Jason.

"Is it possible?" I heard him say. When he received the answer, he immediately ended the call and glanced at me.

I braced myself for the answer, and I could tell by his face that it was correct.

"Yes, it is, Enderlox."

**Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Spicy? Sweet? Salty? Bitter? You decide.**

**Colleen**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! A lot of things have been going on since I updated the last chapter, so bear with me! :) **

**Growl! Pun intended! ;)**

**Ty's POV:**

I was locked in my room. I kept the curtains closed, but my headphones still glowed green. A wave of pain rippled from my elbow to my fingers, and another was from my shoulder to my neck. I tentatively touched my shoulder, and found that it had healed, but the skin that was there was bumpy and rough.

_Like scales…_ I shuddered at the thought. I knew that when the transformation went to my brain, I would be out of control. As if I had commanded it to, another wave of pain went to my neck to my head. I braced myself for the new me to start controlling me, but nothing happened. Suddenly, I wasn't looking at my room. I was looking at a new me—a new person. Enderlox. I involuntarily took a step back, and Enderlox laughed a cold laugh. I observed the person in front of me, and noticed that his eyes were purple and the headphones, too. They glowed in the dim light. He said, "Welcome, Deadlox." I reared up and punched him in the stomach—hard. But when I punched him, instead I had the pain. I doubled over. His voice was next to my ear, and he said, "That isn't the way to treat your new guest."

_You are not welcome here._

"Oh? Then try to get me out."

_Stop it!_

"Never. This is what you will be, and nothing will stop it. You will kill all your friends and loved ones."

And as he said it, I saw pictures of Sky, Jason, Taylor, Mitch and Jerome dead. And holding a bloody sword, there was me. Enderlox. Smiling triumphantly, showing sharp teeth. It was because of me. All because of me…

I suddenly saw my room again. I fought to control my breathing, and I heard Sky's footsteps come closer.

"No," I rasped. "Don't come in here." Sky ignored me and pushed open the door. He betrayed no emotion as he surveyed me, with my bangs plastered to my face and torn clothes.

"He's in your head now." The question was more like a statement, and I nodded.

I heard something, and I immediately pushed Sky under my bed. All I remembered was a squid in front of my face before everything went black.

**This is the time Sacrifice comes in! Feel free to read it…**

**Sorry again for the late update!**

**Colleen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I had a HUGE case of Writer's Block, and I had no idea of what to do next. Also, from 7/26/14 (PTC) to 8/1/14 I will probably not update since I will be going to Hawaii and I am probably not going to bring my computer. Even if I did, I will probably not use it since I have a lot to do. Bear with me plz!**

**Project 1: Start new story.**

**Project 2: Hand out imaginary cookiez for everybody that reviewed starting… Now!**

**Firefoxgaming69: Thank you! *gives a imaginary cookie***

**The Dragon Flame: I will, I will! Please don't hurt me! *gives imaginary cookie as a peace treaty***

**Radradha48: … *gives imaginary cookie***

**ZambleTheZombie: *puts on cape* let's go save Minecraft! XD *gives imaginary cookie***

**WildWithin: Yes, yes. *gives imaginary cookie***

**Now…**

**Ty's POV:**

The transformation was complete. I was horrified at how quickly it had spread, but I had much more pressing things to worry about. Like how to escape the squids **(A/N: reference to Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic)**, for example. I had told Sky to stay hidden and wait and I would come eventually, but I had no luck as I tried to trace an escape route. The cell door was locked, I had no weapons, the squids patrolled every corner, and I wasn't a good swimmer. The only thing that gave me hope was Christy. She had begged the squids for her to visit my cell, and finally got a deal that had gotten her new whip marks on her back. The night she came was the best night ever. Her eyes were somber, and she held my hand when I told her my secret. She comforted me, saying that there was always hope, she kissed me on the cheek, and then she was gone. The bittersweet time shared between us had been too short, but I couldn't do anything else to prolong that time. I laid down on my sparse cot and stared at the stars beyond the window with iron bars. Christy's words echoed in my head.

_There is always hope._

I sighed, and drifted into sleep.

**Rachel's POV:**** (A/N: wut am I doing?)**

I was at my worst. Tyler had broken up with me **(A/N: not MunchingBrotato!)**, and I was at rock bottom. I had ordered a large quantity of pills, and I prepared with a glass of water and the pills. I was about to take them when I heard a voice.

_Don't take them, Rachel…_

_You are part of a great destiny, Rachel…_

I put down the pills and looked around for the owner of the voice, but found none. The voice sounded very much like someone I know, but I couldn't name it. Suddenly, I got a head rush.

_Notch!_

**Wow. This is a very short chapter and I apologize for the short chapters (sorry sorry sorry), I still have the **_**Writersmus Blocksimus**_**. Hehehe… I do not know Latin. GAH! Whatever, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, R&R!**

**Colleen**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M NOT DEAD! I'M NOT DEAD! And I am so sorry! I wanted to update 8/1/14, but I had jet lag. 8/2/14 I had an important family dinner thingy. 8/3/14 I had to update two stories, do a one-shot, so I thought, **_**screw it. I'll update tomorrow.**_** So here I am. 8/4/14. UPDATE: Omigosh! I have no real excuse for this delay. Also, when I was opening Microsoft Word, the top screen (you know, the place where you change fonts, word colors, word sizing, bold, italic, and underline) froze, so I had to use Ctrl + B for bold, Ctrl+I for italic, and Ctrl+U for underline. I hope the bug/virus/whatever clears out. For those peeps (YUM!) who are here to see when I will make the new sequel to ****Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic****, I am probably going to do it tomorrow or tomorrow's tomorrow, so don't be disappointed. The title will be: ****Skybrine: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic****. Ooh! And yes, it is a sequel to both ****Enderlox: A Deadlox Fanfic**** and ****Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic****. I don't know if this is possible, but you know what? YOU CAN'T TAME ME! UNTAMABLE! Sorry. Also, about the ****Sky Reacts to Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic****, I am going to work on that first, so ****Skybrine: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic**** will be on hold until I finish SRtS:ASF (****Sky Reacts to Sacrifice: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic****)**

**Also, some of my collected OC's might end up in this story as well, just for you information. So if you don't see your OC anywhere in ****Skybrine: A Skydoesminecraft fanfic****, just check here. Maybe you'll find it…**

**firefoxgaming78: Thanks! :) *gives imaginary lollipop***

**The Dragon Flame: Happy to help! *gives imaginary lollipop***

**CrAzYmajestical: I dunno. *gives imaginary lollipop***

**So, back to ze story! Dun dun dun! :)**

**Rachel's POV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Notch—truly Notch, not a troll, sitting on my chair. I put the pills down carefully, just so I could reach them and take them whenever I wanted.

I tried to speak to him. "Wha-wha-wha—" _Stop stammering. You'll look like an idiot,_ I told myself. "What is happening?"

Notch smiled. "Rachel, you are part of a prophecy. If you die now, the prophecy will not be completed." His face turned somber. "The fate of the world is in your hands."

Then, he disappeared in a flash of white light. I stared at the pills. I got a grip and threw them in the trash. I could see Piper's and Annabeth's smiling face **(A/N to The Dragon Flame: I have a feeling you got that from Heroes of Olympus, + dat moment when you realize that The House of Hades is not the last book. I will mention more of your OC's when I get further into the book, and when I get to S:ASF I think you can figure out what it means)** as Piper pressed a golden coin to my heart **(A/N: A smidge of Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson and the Olympians)**. _Call me!_ She had said. My eyebrows shot up. I rummaged through my drawers and found a picture of me, Piper, and Annabeth with the coin taped to it. I slowly inched the tape off, trying to not rip the picture. I found a hose that I barely used anymore, and set the water to mist. Lucky for me, the sun was shining brightly, and I placed the hose so that it could produce a rainbow. I tossed the coin in, and repeated the words Piper had told me. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering!" The water shimmered, and I requested, "Piper and Annabeth, Half-Blood Hill, New York **(A/N: another mention of HoO+PJatO)**." I waited, and saw that Piper and Annabeth were training. I cleared my throat, and they noticed me.

Piper squealed, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" **(Yep. Ty is going to be with the **_**Oracle of Delphi**_**.)** I smiled. She was always happy. "I've been missing you. You should come to New York! We can have pizza together!" I smiled.

"I will purchase the plane tickets someday." I assured her. She laughed. "How's Percy doing?" I asked. "As annoying and stupid as usual." This time Annabeth spoke up. She rolled her eyes. "I don't call him Seaweed Brain for nothing."

Percy appeared in the call. "Did someone say Percy?" Then he noticed me. "Oh hey Rachel!" "Hi Percy." I replied. Piper and Annabeth pushed him away, and I couldn't help thinking that I kissed him once. But Tyler's were better… _Stop,_ I commanded myself. I didn't want to break down now.

A horn blared in the distance with some talking. Both their heads jerked up. "Oh, Mr. D is calling us for lunch! Better go!" Annabeth told me. She waved her arm through the mist and they disappeared. I considered purchasing the plane tickets now, to blot my pain away, but I knew that even my closest friends won't help me now.

I sighed, and started making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for myself. I knew it was old-school, but I really didn't care. My mind started wondering what part I play in the prophecy, which is ironic since I _deliver_ prophecies. I ate the sandwich absentmindedly, and curled up on my bed. I knew that it was too early to sleep, but I ignored the time and closed my eyes.

**BOOM! Chapter finished! You happy now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I AM BACK! I changed the title a few minutes before, so YAY! It is not on hiatus anymore! I finished freaking SRTS:ASF! I am currently multitasking, so I am doing my Chinese homework (can you BELIEVE it? School on a freaking Saturday! SATURDAY! Yes, you heard me correctly.) and the program that it was on glitched so much that two programs that I had to find the 'code' on (proof that I did the program) I couldn't access! I know that nobody's perfect, but seriously? Now I have to get some type of proof that the CD glitched/someone forget to input code or something. I really hope that the other class has the same glitched CD so I have some proof! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**This is so annoying. I have to write this draft on computer only since I have to pay a 'trial' in Microsoft Word for IPad. I have to say, Wattpad is getting the flag for this one.**

**TO THE FREAKING STORY ALREADYDASKFJDSAKFJSDKFJASDSK;LA'';DLFJSAKHAS**

**TIME SKIP AFTER THE SQUIDS AND WHATNOT**

**Ty's POV**

I pushed myself out of the window. I landed on my feet, gaining protest when I tried to run. I didn't care. The adrenaline was fueling me. I ran and ran until all my adrenaline wore out.

_There is no adrenaline fueling your body, Tyler Lox._ I flinched at my full name. _It is I._ And to prove his point, he gave me power but took it away again. I could feel his presence, feel him next to me, feel him take over my body… My will was slipping. I shot up into the air. Way too close. It was way too close. I ran again. My stomach growled. I ignored it.

This continued for weeks until Enderlox's patience snapped. He hissed, and I crumpled to the ground. I dragged myself and plopped down on the bench. I felt him smile evilly. _Finally. Mother, I have come._

I could feel his presence overrule mine while my body stood paralyzed, unsure of which owner it belongs to . And I felt myself fall.

I saw him truly for the first time. Scaly skin, grayish skin pallor, purple eyes, pointy teeth. The headphones were obviously… Wait. They were green! Enderlox saw me notice. He glared. _These mortal instruments,_ he grumbled. _No matter._ He disappeared, and appeared behind me. He pushed me into the wall. My head clunked against the hard wall, and my headphones fell off from the momentum. He gripped the collar of my shirt and again slammed me against the wall. The corners of my vision clouded. He let go, and I crumpled to the ground in a heap. Blood was flowing down the corner of my mouth, but yet I couldn't help smiling. Enderlox glared at me. _What is making you happy, mortal?_ I smiled. "Rachel." What was I saying? Enderlox instantly grabbed me by my neck and dragged my back-first to the mirror. I struggled to unpin his arms from my neck. I knew that the mirror had dark magic. There was no hope. Enderlox's strength was infinite. I closed my eyes and waited for death.

**Rachel's POV**

The birds were chirping, but I noticed that there was something wrong. The sun was shining brightly, yet every step I took to the middle of the park, the colder it became. I forced my way through, and by the time I made it, my teeth were chattering. But that wasn't the most of my worries. There was a teenage boy sitting on the bench, but he wasn't awake. His brown hair was mostly smooth, and long bangs covered his entire eye. He wore green headphones, and I couldn't help but think that he was pretty cute. _Stop it Rachel,_ I scolded myself. _Tyler…_ His eyebrows scrunched together, and beads of sweat dripped down his face, but when I put a hesitating hand to his forehead, he was ice cold. This is weird. I shook him. "Wake up," I whispered. He didn't respond. "Wake up." I said, louder. I shook him the hardest I could. "WAKE UP!" I yelled into his ear. His eyes opened, with purple orbs inside them.

**Ty's POV**

_Wake up_, I heard something say. Wake up. Clearer. WAKE UP!

I snapped up. My eyesight sharpened, but then it cleared to my normal eyesight. I remembered my foot almost touching the mirror, and I shuddered.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked me.

I looked up to see green eyes looking back at me. A hand was offered to me, and I gladly took it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl stuck out her hand and said, "Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

**WHEW! 779 words! Not easy, man! ~Collapses in exhaustion~**

**Colleen**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY! I cannot believe that I update so slowly! Reviews!**

**cxvWarrior: I will, I will, but I will put OC's in order, from first submitted to me (Radha, I haven't forgotten!), then more fleshing out about the amazing OC's that The Dragon Flame submitted, then yours. BTW, what's your OC's name?**

**RANDOM NEWS: I READ THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! Amazing book, but so sad that (SPOILER ALERT) Leo dies. At least he used the Physician's Cure.**

**To the story omg I am so tired**

**Rachel's POV:**

Ty.

His voice was suave and deep, with a hint of mischief. I loved how he always flipped his bangs off his face every once in a while, but it would always flop back over his eye and send me giggling. He would always pretend to be huffy, but we always laughed together.

But of course, time had to pass and it was almost night, so Ty said the dreaded words.

"I have to go."

The words didn't surprise me, but the words that came out of my mouth were very surprising.

"Can I come with you?"

**Ty's POV:**

Didn't she understand? I was dangerous, and should be isolated from any human beings in the whole of Minecraftia. But yet, a small, selfish part of me wanted her to come with me, so I could share the burden with someone else. Enderlox's words came back to me.

_You will kill all your friends and loved ones._

Was Rachel a loved one? Was she a friend?

Yes. She was both.

My eyes sharpened to Enderlox's vision, but then they dulled.

The thought came rushing to my chest like a knife.

_I'm losing control._

Enderlox grinned in my head. _Of course you are!_

I made a rash decision.

I grabbed Rachel's hand and we sprinted to the forest.

**Rachel's POV:**

I never expected him to agree.

But there he was, holding my hand as we sprinted to the forest.

His hands…I never expected them to be soft, but they were, excluding the calluses that were a mark of the builder. His hands were warm, and he had long fingers. Moving up, he had a skinny, lanky build, but I knew that he could take on any monster as well as me. And I braced myself for the awe when I look up at his face.

Light brown hair covering one eye, fluttering behind him as we sprinted. His bright red orbs, which seem like they have eternal depth. His headphones, glowing green and sometimes beeping.

I hadn't noticed that we had slowed to a walk until Ty asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

I blushed.

"Well…You're kind of cute, if you know what I mean." The words came rushing out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Ty scratched his head, and looked down at the ground.

"You've stole my heart," he whispered, barely audible.

**Aaugh augh augh!**

**Writer's block everybody! Where should Ty and Rachel travel to? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Colleen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, fine. Be that way. No advice? NONE? Augh…**

**Sorry sorry sorry! School has been killing me T_T. Too much homework!**

**Let's start!**

**Rachel's POV:**

My first reaction was joy. Then confusion. I wanted to launch myself into his arms, but I decided to take it the cautious way.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You know what I mean." His sultry voice washed over me as his breath caressed me. We were standing close, uncomfortably close. His hands wrapped themselves around my wrists, sending an electric current through my skin. Our lips were barely touching, so close. Then, slowly, he leaned forward. My heart pounded, and I could feel the blood rushing through my skin. He broke away, his eyes unusually soft.

Then he said the three words that sent a tingle down my skin: "I love you."

**Sky's POV:**

After Ty is not mentioned anymore

I frowned. Ty had gone missing for days, running to Notch knows where. I knew he was trying to protect us from Enderlox, the half Ender Dragon half human evil version of him. I sighed, and pressed the update button to see if I could find a signal from Ty's headphones before I go to sleep. I waited, and the screen beeped. My eyes shot wide open, and I grabbed the screen. There was only a faint signal for a few seconds, but I had found his coordinates.

I checked the map, and my heart filled with dread.

"Oh no," I whispered.

Ty was going to the End.

**Christy's POV:**

I sighed with relief. Sky had been gone for a little while to the map room. I continued writing with the quill onto the paper, leaving red liquid behind, giving my wrist a searing pain. I bit my lip, and continued writing. Signing in blood was permanent, still binding you if you die. I continued to write.

_On the day of November 18__th__, 2014, Chrisina Grace Anderson has made the following pact:_

_To keep Adam 'Sky' Dahlberg from his terrible fate,_

_No matter what it took._

_Signed, _

Christina Grace Anderson

By the time I finished, my wrist was bleeding badly, especially since I pressed so hard on the last letter of 'took'. I wrapped some bandages around my wrist, hiding it with my blue long sleeved nightgown. Sky couldn't know yet.

**Muahahahahaha!**

**To add on to the suspense, here's a part that I came up with in ****Skybrine**** earlier:**

_I teleported away from Ty and tried to sneak attack him. Ty, having the lingering abilities of an Ender Dragon caught my sword with his at the last second. My sword clashed with his, and Ty forced through gritted teeth, "Sky. You don't have to do this." I laughed, and attacked again._

_This time, I grazed his chest. Reddish purple blood seeped through his shirt. It glowed purple and started healing, but Ty doubled over with pain. I lifted my sword, shining with an eerie light, and prepared to deliver the deathblow._

_What was holding me back? __What was holding me back?!_

_Then I saw Christy, her hands shaking with the force of my power, freezing my legs. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. I had a flashback._

_Whenever you change, I'll hold you back, and take any way to save you from your fate-even if I die._

_She stopped, freeing my legs from the ice. Then, she lunged toward me. Knocking my sword out of my hand and putting me off balance, I stumbled, and fell down to the ground. Her lavender scent filled the air as she pulled me up._

_Lavender._

___Liquid dripped down onto my shirt. Then I realized she was crying. My eyesight dimmed, my strength fell apart, and she took that moment to kiss me._

**DUN DUN DUN I AM SO MELODRAMATIC OH WELL**

**Bye peeps!**

**Colleen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey.**

**IAMSOSORRYIDIDN'TUPDATEEARLIERSOSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEME**

**REVIEWS:**

**cxvWarrior: Ok. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiittt. Ok? Also, what's the name, number of subs that your OC has? Thanks ~gives imaginary cookie~**

**jazzystiltstar: Oh, stop it you. *blushes* ~gives imaginary cookie~**

**jazzystilstar: More more more to you. ~gives imaginary cookie~**

**jazzystiltstars: Thanks for the location, why that location? Um, he can't turn the youtubers evil but can kill them. ~gives imaginary cookie that says 'y r u so morbid'~**

**Guest: BANANAS! GIMME! ~gives imaginary cookie~**

**Story time, my peeps. **

**Rachel's POV:**

Wow.

Just…Wow.

Ty actually loves me?

Shock, then something warm courses through my veins. Then, without thinking, I pecked him on the lips and before he could react, said, "Let's go. "

**Sky's POV:**

I held a meeting with Team Crafted that night. The atmosphere was bleak as we considered the options. We all agreed that Ty shouldn't be killed, but we had the dilemma that Enderlox was out of control. Sooner or later, Ty's mind would be fully taken by Enderlox and the real Ty would never be seen again. I ran my hands through my already messy hair as Christy whispered comforting words into my ear.

"Maybe we set a trap?" Mitch suggested for the umpteenth time.

My patience snapped and I stood up and yelled, "For the millionth time, a trap won't work!"

Mitch's face went red, and he yelled back, "That was a good idea!"

I snorted angrily. "Are you stupid?" I shouted. "Ty is obviously too strong to be overcome by a trap. Everyone knows that!"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Mitch said in a deadly quiet voice.

"Yes! Mitchell, you are the dumbest thing I ever met, you're even dumber than squids!"

Mitch lunged at me at the same time I him. We were about to start fighting when—

"Stop!" Christy put one hand on either one of our chests. "We're all very stressed, but it's better to fight the real evil than to fight among ourselves." The rest of Team Crafted muttered assent as Christy watched us carefully as we sat again, glaring daggers at one another. She sighed in relief, wiping sweat from her brow.

"This is going to be a long night," she muttered.

**Ty's POV:**

As we camped in the woods for rest, Rachel and I were talking as we looked at the stars, holding hands.

"I'll always stay by your side." Rachel murmured.

"Always?" I asked softly.

"Always." Rachel replied. **(A/N: hehe Fault in our Stars)**

It was one of those peaceful moments where we just stared at the stars until we fell asleep.

**Whoa… So tired. **

**YAY! I finally updated! **

**need…rest…**

**Enjoy, my Peeps!**

**-Colleen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! A new chapter posted not so long after the last one! Also, the end is coming soon! BE READY, PEEPS!**

**Reviews because nothing is really happening in my life:**

**Guest: Thanks! *gives imaginary cookie***

**Shadow: Yay! ~scarfs down cookie~ I HAZ MORE COOKIES? *gives imaginary cookie to trade***

**(I'm writing this at Starbucks! What is wrong with me?)**

**Look out for the hidden message!**

**Sky's POV:**

I hated trapping Ty. Bodil40 and **S**ethbling were there setting it up because **t**hey were pros with redstone. Me, I couldn't even figure out how to use a repe**a**ter. Since the**r**e were a lot more people, I asked Seth to explain how the trap worked.

"So first, Ty would step on this pressure plate. Then, the repeaters would activate the sticky pistons which we counted, was 3 ticks—"

"Ok," I cut through his 'redstone talk'. "give us the main idea."

Seth sighed, and began again: "Ty will step on the pressure plate, activating the sticky pistons which he would assume try to suffocate him. He will then attack the pistons while a secret trail of redstone, hidden behind **b**locks, will activate a net. B**u**t the net isn't any ordinary net, it is woven out of soul sand, nether brick, and netherack and knotted with ghast tears. Since the End is opposite the Nether, instead of making him powerful, will make him weak against atta**ck**ing, and hopefully the net will make Enderlox weak enough for the real Ty to take control."

I glanced at Christy for rea**s**surance, but her piercing lavender eyes were scanning the crowd, making them flinch whenever they met her gaze. **I** couldn't blame them. Christy wa**s** sitting **on** an ice throne she m**a**de herse**l**f, and her posture was rigid. She was dressed in light armor made of ice, with the ice collar going all the way up to her chin, e**m**ph**a**sizing her long neck. Her armor was a**s** sharp as a knife and her hair, usually down, was in a long braid and **t**ucked in. The ice flexed a**r**ound h**e**r curv**e**s, fitting **t**hem perfectly. Then**,** the ice broke into se**c**tions, covering her thighs, knees, and c**a**lves**. **Her arms were covered similarly, and she wore flexible ice gloves, with no fingers. The only thing that didn't go with her outfit was her sneakers, which she insisted on wearing, but even that was coated with a thin layer of ice. Christy reminded me of ice—beautiful, but cold and sharp.

Finally, after all the people were briefed, Christy turned to me.

"Where are your weapons?" she asked. No, she commanded. There was a steely tone in her voice, so I showed her the weapons room. She picked out a butter sword and dagger, and the moment she touched them, a layer of ice spread until it covered the entire weapon, making it even sharper. She put a finger to the blades to make sure. She removed it, and her finger had a small cut that was bleeding. I kissed her finger as she smiled at me. She put the dagger in a belt that I hadn't noticed before, then slipped the sword into the ice sheath.

I wanted to ask her something, so I said, "Don't I get a kiss for good luck?" I felt really awkward asking that question, but she pecked me on the lips. As she left, she called after her, "Good luck."

**Ty's POV:**

The closer we got to the End portal, the more times I lost control. Countless times I lost my grip on my body and Enderlox took over. But it always was Rachel who brought me from the brink by saying "Always." I suddenly doubled over as everything went black. Right after that, I found myself in the same small, cramped room that I recognized as my mind. Enderlox suddenly appeared in front of me.

_The show's over, Tyler_, he snarled as he pulled out a sword as black as the End. It spouted purple sparks as he walked over to me as I backed away, but got cornered. I leaned back as far as I could, but the sword was already pressed to my throat. I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry.

_Join me, brother. Succumb, and you and I will rule over Minecraftia! You will get all you want, anything._

For one second, I actually considered that. No more fighting, no more pain. Ruling over the whole of Minecraftia! But I thought of Rachel, and Sky, and Christy, and Jason. The reason why I fought so hard was because of them.

"No," I say.

Enderlox's eyes narrow. _What is that you say, brother?_

"No,"I said louder this time, my voice ringing and echoing over the small room. He growled.

_Then you will die!_

He raised up the sword, ready to deliver the final deathblow.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND I'll end it there! Hehe, I know, I am so evil. DUN DUN DUNNN! Stay tuned for more chapters!**

**Enjoy, my peeps!**

**-Colleen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, chapter 10.**

**Did any of you peeps get my hidden message? Plz don't say it on the reviews or else that will ruin the fun! For any of the peeps too lazy to find my message, it says the street and the state of the Starbucks I usually go to and was in the last chapter I posted. Hopefully that might get you going.**

**Oh yeah, my cat's name is Peter Mittens Thumbs Dasher Pan. Panpan for short. He has extra toes on his feet, making him a polydactyl. Really cute, I know. That was not sarcasm.**

**Yay, continuing after the cliffhanger that probably made everyone hate me!**

**Ty's POV**

I couldn't explain what it felt like.

Imagine getting hit by a huge truck and being submerged in a pit of acid. Then add being chomped by a shark to the mix. Multiply it by 100 and you still wouldn't come close to feeling what Enderlox's sword feels like.

After he swung, he quickly stopped and only left a shallow graze on the front of my shirt, but that was still painful. I doubled over to the cold floor, clutching the cut. Even though it was in the front of my shirt, my whole body felt painful, like he had grazed everywhere.

_Ender dragon venom,_ Enderlox purred. _Kills mortals slowly, painfully, _he cut slower but harder with every word, _ruthlessly._ His voice caressed the word.

_And yet, _he looked at me, _you seem to be immune. _I looked down, and saw that the cuts were healed.

Part of me wanted to say, "Ha!" and brag that to his face. But the more reasonable part of me was wondering why.

_But, _he said, interrupting me from my reverie, _let us face off the old way, in the End. Let's see who wins then. _I suddenly felt like I was being pulled away from that room and then I jerk upward with a gasp.

Rachel looks at me, concerned when I seem worried. Her brow was creased throughout the journey to the End portal. It was in a cave in a mountain, and I remembered the first time I came here, the time when I had Enderlox spawn in me. I shook my head to clear away the memories, but now I was losing control much more often. The closer we got to the portal, the more I lost control and more strength I gained. And there it was.

Somebody had already entered it, I could sense. It was a girl with the power of ice and a boy with the power of fire. _Sky and Christy_, I realized. They were ready to fight. I knew that I would lose control and ultimately destroy them, but part of me wanted to fight Enderlox so I could finally gain control once and for all. I ascended the stairs, Rachel following silently after me. I took a deep breath and kissed Rachel for the last time before all hell would break loose. Then, I looked at the swirling mass of black, and I jumped in.

**I know.**

**I am so evil to do two cliffies in a row, but I just had to. Mutual feelings for writers have to be followed. So yeah! Ty is probably going to lose control and fight Sky and Christy, but finally, he will face off with Enderlox himself!**

**R&R!**

**Goodbye, peeps!**

**Colleen**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know.**

**Why didn't you update, why aren't you updating, update please, UPDATE RIGHT NOW! I know about the feelings when I ended chapter 10 so early. **

**Reviews!**

**Guest: I know right :0**

**Guest: Thanks ~blushes~**

**Ender Light: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NO PLZ I FAN HERE HAVE A COOKIE ~throws cookie~ AAAAAHHHHHHHHH**

**Meanwhile…**

***music plays***

**Ender Light rated R**

**lol wut no**

**Yay let's start!**

**Christy's POV**

Ty tumbled out of the portal, looking like…well, Ty.

For a second.

His eyes became purple and scales crept over his body. Two sharp fangs grew from his teeth, and wings and a tail protruded from his backside.

_So you think you can trap me? _He roared. Then, he became calm as Ty as he spoke with a flat, emotionless voice. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for all I've done. Please, kill me." His ferocity returned, but diminished as he studied Sky and I.

_How interesting. A child of ice and a child of fire._ _Girls first._ And before I could react, he had a bubble of space around only him and me, pushing the others aside.

_Christina. _His tail trailed over my legs, making me shiver as he circled me. _How nice to finally meet you in the flesh. _He waved a hand, and one jet black wave passed through me. _You have great power. How about you and I work together? We can spare that weakling you call your boyfriend, and rule over Minecraftia! _

"_Don't trust him," _a voice whispered in my head. I jumped. "Ty?" I whispered. _"Yes. Enderlox sees that you have power and is willing to use, manipulate, and exploit your powers. Once he has a way to get your powers, you will be useless and eliminated." _

…_have so many reasons why. _Enderlox finished. He stopped in front of me, and his purple eyes bored into me. _What do you say, Christina? _"No," I said. The bubble shattered with Enderlox's surprise. _What? _He asked, almost waiting for me to say yes. "No," I say more loudly. He growled enough to make my bones quiver, but brushed past me and to Sky. I felt the slight breeze, uncommon in the End. I circled my hands and shot snow into the black sky. The breeze swirled as it arranged snowflakes into a shape. A human shape. Sky turned around and saw it. The figure looked familiar, like…

"Ty!" we both exclaimed. Sky shot some fire at it and melted the snow. There stood Ty, looking as if nothing had happened. But there was something in his eyes. It was determinedness, anger. And then, someone else tumbled onto the floor.

There was a girl with curly orange hair and paint-splattered jeans on the floor. I didn't recognize her, but Ty sure did.

"Rachel?" he gasped. He ran and kissed her on the lips, but she was distracted. She suddenly grabbed a knife from Ty's belt and threw it at Enderlox. It tore a hole in Enderlox's wing, and he hissed, then smirked.

_Foolish, mortal girl. You think that a simple stab will kill me? _The wound glowed purple and started closing up. _I can heal any flesh wound and any stab wound. _But I heard something behind his statement. It was a lie, I could tell.

"You're lying. You can heal any flesh wound, you can heal any stab wound, except one." My voice rang loud and clear. The Endermen now listened with intensity.

I saw something flicker across Enderlox's face. Doubt, but he covered it up with a mighty roar. I braced myself for the fight, until—

"WAIT!" Ty bellowed. All was still, everybody was looking at Ty. "I demand a one-on-one duel," he demanded. Enderlox laughed. _You think you can beat me? Good luck, Tyler Lox! I'll be there for your funeral. _

Ty drew his diamond sword, enchanted with lots of enchantments.

And charged.

**Ok, I will never be forgiven by putting 3 cliffhangers in a row. But seriously! This took 2 pages! I needed to stop.**

**Toodles, peeps!**

**Colleen**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a 171-word apology. A very short, stupid, and pathetic apology, but still an apology.**

**I know I haven't updated in, like, two months already, and I'm sorry. I kinda went through this writing-depressive state when I feel like my writing is crappy and stuff. So yeah. Also, my computer actually went all like, **_**oh no, Colleen, I am not letting you write by not letting you in even though you typed the right password!**_** It was super annoying, and when I checked Minecraft, **

**ALL OF MY WORLDS WERE GONE.**

**Seriously.**

**I had made lots of pixel arts (thanks, Felix Guaman!), imported lots of maps, and of course, my computer HAD to erase all of my data in Minecraft. **

**Also, I am participating in a play, and my first show is on Thursday (tomorrow), so the rehersals have grown longer and longer.**

**Oh yeah, have I mentioned that I have a Certificate of Merit test for piano at the end of March, and a big Chinese test before spring break?**

**Ok, I guess I am partially forgiven.**

**Also, this will take like a long time to actually upload because I will write like three days' worth of the story. That means that this is the last chappy.**

**Review!**

**DragonQueen651: YAY I UPDATED! Also aww, stop it, you ~blushes~**

**Poop: You got your wish!**

**TO LA STORY!**

**Ty's POV** (Ok you guys know that you want this)

I didn't know what was happening. My rage propelled me as I charged Enderlox. He chuckled darkly, and put a finger to my diamond sword. It should have cut right through, but aside from some dark purple blood, he was fine.

_It's not that easy to kill me,_ he taunted. Then he drew out his sword—a glowing, dark purple, wicked sharp sword. Then, with just the tiniest movement, with the point of his sword, he pushed me all the way to the other side of the ring. My sword skittered away from me as I skidded to the edge. My eyes focused on the emptiness of the infinite void below me, and I got up, wincing as the place where Enderlox cut me screamed bloody murder. My fingers wrapped around the handle of the sword.

Enderlox ran his fingers along the side of the blade. _Obsidian and iron. Just a tiny bit of the egg of the Ender Dragon. Crafted by the experienced Endermen in the forges. Infused with the power of the Ender Dragon. And now, soaked with the blood of a half-mortal. _I flinched as he looked at the red on his sword. _Fight me, _he declared.

And so I did. Bracing myself, I charged him again. Enderlox raised his sword to meet mine, and our swords clashed, blue against purple, and I was jarred by the impact. We were just inches away, good and evil, dark and light, yin and yang. My gaze met his purple eyes, finding only loathing and hate in them. Enderlox pushed harder, and in return, I pushed back. My feet dug into the Endstone beneath them as I slowly pushed Enderlox back. He hissed, and suddenly pulled back. My legs reacted faster than my brain did, and I was standing just a few inches away from where Enderlox stabbed his sword and created a hole leading straight to the Void. Enderlox growled, a sound that chilled me deep to my bones, and raised his sword to strike again. I ate a golden apple in one bite and felt the energy coursing through my veins. Instead of striking the ground, Enderlox charged me.

I knew he was using his superhuman strength, so I braced myself again and hoped for the best.

The force was like a truck. A 200-pound cement truck hurtling down a sharp turn at 150 miles per hour. Enderlox slammed into me, and I could barely withstand the blow. Only the power from the butter apple kept me alive, otherwise I would have broken all the bones in my arm. But inevitably, I felt myself being pushed further back until I could feel the edge of the Endstone beneath my feet.

_So this is how the mighty Tyler Lox dies,_ Enderlox mused. _He died because he fell. How ironic._ I gritted my teeth and used my secret. I concentrated on the dark End power in my veins, and imagined it pushing Enderlox back over the edge of the sparring circle. And I knew that it worked, because I heard his surprised intake of breath. I rushed up to finish him off, but Enderlox was not easily defeated. But my surprise was enough to confuse him. Enderlox swung his sword clumsily. It cut my leg, but I limped on, ignoring the pain from the two wounds that I had. I ate another golden apple, feeling the regeneration effects battle with the pain in my wounds. By that time, Enderlox had gotten up, but I knew that I had wounded him somehow. He didn't look unruffled as he did the beginning of the battle. Now, he was pretty banged up. His smirk was gone—it was replaced by a snarl.

_I see you learned some new tricks, Tyler Lox. _ He spit my name out like it was acid. _But your phony magic tricks are no match for me. _He let out a force of black waves that made my nerves scream. With me paralyzed in pain, Enderlox smiled nastily. _Let me start with your arms._ Then his sword turned into a short knife and he began to carve intricate patterns on my skin. The knife blade set my skin on fire, and the butter apple was beginning to lose against the pain. I was dimly aware of him moving on to my other arm, then to my chest, then to both my legs, and to my face. When he was cutting the first cut on my face, I staggered up, leaving a two-inch gash down my cheekbone. **A/N: This is where I stopped (first day).**

I wiped the blood that was starting to flow out of the cut on my face. I grabbed my diamond sword as my eyes scanned around for Enderlox. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder as I immediately ducked and rolled. I looked behind me, but where Enderlox should've been standing, there were only purple particles. Then, I got that creepy feeling, like someone walking on my grave. I leaped to one side, but it was not fast enough to dodge the blow. My side suddenly burned as I lost my balance and my knees buckled. The hand that was clutching the wound was covered in blood. My blood. Black spots danced around my vision as Enderlox did yet another spell, making fake duplicates of him. Or was that just me? My diamond sword suddenly weighed 1,000 pounds. My legs were glued to the ground. My body was starting to stop working. All my wounds burned. I saw something dark on Enderlox's sword. In the state of my rapidly deteriorating health, I muttered, "Poison on sword…Fast acting…"

Enderlox sneered. _Well, you finally noticed, didn't you? I thought you were never going to find out._ My vision darkened. My arms stopped supporting my weight as they gave way. My sword cluttered out of my hand. _I always had a backup plan. If you really did kill me—_he snorted—_you would die no matter what, with me. And it's not a fast death, either. The poison would slowly burn out all your organs, saving your heart for last. Meanwhile, it works to make the nerves all just scream with lots of pain. When it is acting, you would have wished that I would have killed you. But I don't feel like giving you mercy today._ He sheathed his sword. _I want to watch you slowly die in front of my eyes._ In a sudden burst of adrenaline, my hand grabbed my sword and aimed it for Enderlox's heart as he leaned down. The next thing I knew, dark purple blood dripped down my sword as I stared at Enderlox's surprised and enraged expression. The sword clattered from my hand as Enderlox's body disappeared into thin air, as the 'bubble' that he created melted away.

I staggered to Enderlox's sword. I gripped it as the sword recognized its new owner. A purple light came from it as my body gave way.

I had to say that I wasn't doing good either.

I couldn't remember everything clearly, only snippets: Rachel's worried face; Sky's pained expression. Christy's disbelief; Jason's hurt. I drifted off and on, hearing parts of conversation, and feeling lots of pain.

"…won't be able to make it…"

"…have to wait…"

"…don't leave us…"

When I last came to my senses, all my friends were standing there. Rachel, with no question, hugged me and kissed me, saying, "Don't EVER do something that stupid again!" I grinned, and even with her attempt to be angry, she smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." With no question, Sky, Jason, and I embraced. I put my green headphones around my neck. Sky grumbled, "Damn, Ty, do you ever take those headphones off?" I playfully hit him on the arm.

The next months were the best months of my life. We partied, laughed, and sang together, with Bodil's weekly trolls always keeping us on our feet, always ending with "MARTIN!" But as we sat around the campfire, I saw the truth Sky was keeping from us. I excused myself as Sky and Christy walked into the forest. My now heightened senses heard their conversation loud and clear, as if they were standing right next to me.

"Sky, what are you hiding from me?" I heard Christy's hurt voice ask.

"Nothing!" Even I could tell that he lied.

"Stop lying to me! Stop trying to protect me from this! I know that I will know soon anyway. Why can't you tell me?"

"I can't. I don't want to endanger you."

"You are not endangering me!"

"Yes, I am if I tell you. Actually, I shouldn't be near you at all."

"Listen to me, Adam." I haven't heard Christy call Sky Adam. I could picture her pulling his amulet close to her. "You are the most wonderful person I've ever met, and I have no intention of leaving you, now or later. Okay?"

"Okay," Sky grumbled. I saw her smile and peck him on the lips as they walked back, hand in hand.

How could I have been so stupid?

The lines of the prophecy came back to me.

_One with Herobrine._

The period of Enderlox has ended. The time of Skybrine had begun.

**DUN DUN DUN! I always like adding nice cliffhangers! So yeah, the second story in this trilogy is called Skybrine, if you guys want to check it out (when I get off my lazy butt and start writing), please do! Thanks for all the support you guys have all been giving to me, it has been so helpful! Thanks a billion! :)**

**Until next time, **

**Colleen**


End file.
